We are assessing the late clinical status of 21 patients with aortic regurgitation (AR) and ventricular septal defects (VSD) undergoing operative correction of both lesions in the period between 1959 and 1979. Aortic valvuloplasty was performed in 10 patients (mean age 11 years), and aortic valve replacement (AVR) in 11 (mean age 25 years). Five patients had previous bacterial endocarditis involving the aortic valve, all requiring AVR. The angiographic grade of AR was mild to moderate in the valvuloplasty group, and moderate to severe in the replacement group. The VSD was suture closed in 18, and patched in 3 patients.